The Lion Guard: A Close Call
One afternoon Kion was exploring the western part of the Pridelands, Suddenly he came across a animal he had never seen before, A young snake around his own age was sunning herself on a rock and humming a lullaby Kion recognized as one Kiara sang to him under her breath. Kion cautiously made his way over to the snake to introduce himself, "Hello I'm Prince Kion, What's your name?" He asked, "My name?, it's Hista" the snake answered slightly startled,"It is a pleasure to meet you Prince Kion" Kion smiled," You know Hista you don't have to call me that, just call m Kion" he said. "All Right" Hista agreed sliding off the rock, the two different species started a game of tag. ______________________________________________________________________________ Meanwhile back at Pride Rock Kiara was pacing nervously back and fourth in front of the entrance to the den muttering under her breath, her parents and Kovu were laying just inside the entrance to the den watching her with concern. Finally after exchanging a glance with Simba and Nala, Kovu got up and went over to Kiara. "My Love, what's wrong?" He asked gently, Kiara smiled at her mate, "It's nothing Kovu I'm just worried about Kion" She said rubbing her muzzle against Kovu's mane, Kovu returned her affection, then answered softly,"My love if your so worried about Kion why don't you go and look for him" "Darling how in the name of Mufasa am I supposed to do that" She asked, Kovu sighed, "Baby your a huntress, use the skills ms and Nala taught you to track Kion." He said. "Will you come with me?" Kiara asked, Kovu smiled at her,"Of course I will dear" he said. The two of them, after saying goodbye to Kiara's parents, left the den in search of Kion. As they lost sight of Pride Rock, Kiara stopped and used the hunting tactics that Nala and Kovu had taught her to find Kion, As she breathed slowly through her nose, she caught Kion's familiar scent, as well as an unfamiliar scent that she couldn't name. "Kovu come over here please" she said, Kovu went over and stood next to her,"Kovu what's that smell?" Kiara asked, Kovu breathed though his nose and found fhe scent Kiara was talking about. "It's a snake Kiara" He answered turning back to Kiara, Instantly a flash of fear swept over Kiara's body, "Kovu come on" she said as she started to run towards Kion and Hista, Kovu at her heels. ______________________________________________________________________________ When they reached the spot where Kion and Hista were playing, Kiara hearing their laughter stopped so suddenly Kovu ran into her from behind, Kiara flicked her tail as a signal to be quiet then again as a signal to get down, She and Kovu slowly started to move towards the sound of the laughter. When Kiara spotted Kion a feeling of immense relief went through her body, it was replaced with horror and shock when she saw the snake Kion was playing with. Slowly she and Kovu moved towards them, finally Kiara couldn't take it anymore and raced towards Kion, with a loud roar she lunched her body in front of him, Kovu followed her and stood behind Kion, "Kiara what are you doing here?" Kion asked a mixture of surprise, alarm, and fear in his tone, "Kion the question is what are you doing here.. and interacting with a snake" Kiara growled keeping her eyes on the figure in front of her. "What a interesting question, Princess" a sister voice said amongst the shadows, a large Python with razor sharp fangs and small beady eyes, slithered out and coiled herself around Hista, with a gasp of horror and shock Kiara recognized the enemy as one her parents had told her about when she was still a cub long before Kion was born, apparently this snake who's name was Helga had allied herself and her followers with great- uncle Scar and the outsiders, After Scar's death Simba had banished the Outsiders to Outlands, and Helga and her group to the swamp, since then the pride had never heard or saw them again until today. "Helga" Kiara growled pushing Kion further behind her towards Kovu, "Ahhh,, I see you recognize me Princess" Helga hissed smirking, "Of course I recognize the snake who almost killed my family and destroyed my home, Helga what are you doing here?" Kiara growled, "Oh come now Kiara I think we both know why I'm here" Helga answered smirking, "Helga... Don't.. Even.. Think.. About coming back and hurting my family again, As princess of Pride Rock I order you to take your young and go back to the swamp and leave Kion alone" Kiara growled. "All right.. If you insist Princess" Helga said, growling Kiara turned around and picked Kion up as Helga and Hista departed. When they were halfway towards Pride Rock, Kiara stopped in her tracks still holding Kion and gestured for Kovu to go on ahead, "Are you sure sweetheart?" Kovu asked gently, Kiara nodded firmly and gestured pointedly at Kion, Kovu followed her gaze and smiling licked her cheek before going the rest of the way home. ______________________________________________________________________________ Once Kovu had gone Kiara gently set Kion down on a rock and out of sheer annoyance swatted him down to the ground, Kion picked himself up and got back on the rock, Kiara sighed, "Kion.. What were you thinking, you could have been killed today " She said struggling to keep her voice calm, "Kiara.. I" Kion started to say before Kiara cut across him, "Kion I'm telling you this because I love you, I don't want to lose you, you are the only baby brother I have and if something happened to you I just don't know what I'd do" She said, Kion sighed, "I'm sorry Kiara" He said, Kiara smiled and bent down and nuzzled him, "How about this Kion if you promise me you'll be more careful from now on I promise I won't tell mom and daddy about today, deal?" She said, "Deal" Kion said, Kiara bent down and licked his cheek, "Are you ready to go home Kion?" She asked, Kion nodded,"I'm ready let's go" He said, Kiara picked him up and the two of them started on the walk back to Pride Rock, when they got to Pride Rock, Kion was asleep hanging limply from Kiara's mouth, Kiara was thinking of how much she loved Kion and how important he was to her. As they entered the den, Simba, Nala, and Kovu glanced up and sighed with relief when they saw them. After nuzzling her parents, and getting Kion settled in bed, Kiara sank down next to Kovu, smiling Kovu leaned over and nuzzled Kiara, Kiara retuned his affection before sighing, "Kovu I realized something today" She said, "What's that?" Kovu asked, Kiara smiled, "It's hard to be a parent isn't it?" She said, Kovu and Kiara glanced at each other before bursting into laughter, when they had calmed down, Kiara laid her head on Kovu's legs and the two of them went to sleep. Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginny's Fanfics